


His Miracle

by Moriano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's so soft i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriano/pseuds/Moriano
Summary: He feels warm hands touching his face, slim fingers tracing random patterns on his cheeks. The fingertips brush his lips for a brief moment and then go back to caressing his skin. Ushijima takes one the hands and plants a butterfly kiss on it, first on the outside, then inside. It makes the redhead shiver as his cheeks get colored by the most delicate shade of pink.“You should smile more, Toshi,” Tendou says softly, “you’re so much more beautiful when you do, you know.”A story where Wakatoshi is Satori's Miracle and Satori is Wakatoshi's.





	His Miracle

When Ushijima comes back home, Tendou is not there. It isn’t something unusual, really, or weird; Ushijima guesses he went out to buy the newest issue of his precious _Shounen Jump_ , some other manga-related stuff or to meet with Semi. He takes his coat and shoes off, places the practice bag on its usual spot and steps further into the small but still cozy apartment he’s been living in with Tendou for the last year.

He goes to the kitchen and sees a bright sticky note on the fridge written in a messy handwriting.

 _went shopping! be back soon! dinner’s waiting on the stove, just heat it! hope u’ll like it  o(_ _〃＾_ _▽_ _＾〃_ _)o_

_P.S. LOVE YOUUU~ ♥_

There’s even a little flower drawn on the paper, Ushijima easily recognizes an orchid in full blossom. Something akin to the most gentle smile appears on his face and his eyes lit up for a second. Lately, Tendou has been showering him with drawings of flowers and plants of all kinds, and Ushijima even bought a special folder for all the works. The redhead has always been a very talented artist but apparently flora was never his forte. He keeps practicing, though, and the improvements are clearly visible, to Ushijima at least.

Ushijima heats the dinner up (Tendou made a little surprise for him cooking hayashi rice. Ushijima makes a mental note to take him for chocolate ice cream soon.) and prepares his favorite tea. Then he sits by the table and eats slowly, almost lazily, taking a sip from his mug from time to time as his eyes wander around the world outside the kitchen’s window.

He sees one of their neighbors, the one that always gives both of them weird looks. Ushijima doesn’t understand them well, not that he cares anyway, but Tendou says they’re mean and rude and hateful, and the redhead almost always ends up childishly sticking his tongue out at that man when he’s not looking.

He sees that little girl that always stares at him with incredible amazement in her eyes. The first few times they met she seemed so scared of him, and somehow even more scared of Tendou, but now it’s just a child’s curiosity. He once picked her ball up when it went astray while she played with it, and returned it to her with his usual stoic face. The girl was completely speechless, her eyes wide opened, her lips slightly parted, as she observed a “giant” in front of her. She took the ball, still looking at Ushijima, and finally, defeating her fear and shyness, said, “You’re sooooo big, sir!” completely forgetting about any manners or thanking him. Ushijima just stood there and blinked twice, not really sure how to react or respond since it was the first time something like that had happened to him. And just when he opened his mouth to say something, the girl went all red on her face, mumbled apologizes and thank-you’s in the sudden embarrassing realization of what she’d just said and run away to her mother sitting on a bench nearby. From that moment on, every time they see each other, the girl smiles at Ushijima and he waves back gently with the tiniest and faintest smile decorating his lips.

He sees the Shiba Inu with its owner that live somewhere nearby. He actually adores the pup and never misses a chance to greet it. Tendou always laughs and points at the dog when he sees it, saying happily, “Toshi, your second love is there,” and the very moment Ushijima’s and Shiba’s eyes meet, the fluffy creature goes nuts and pulls its owner in Ushijima’s direction just to demand some petting. “You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type and the fluff’s owner is nice, too,” Tendou giggles when they finally part with their furry friend, earning a confused look from Ushijima.

Ushijima likes living here. It’s so different than it was back in Miyagi; louder, busier, more crowded, with less greenery around, but he doesn’t complain. He pursues his dreams by getting in the national volleyball team and becoming better and better, climbing higher and higher. Not to mention having Tendou by his side, being able to wake up next to him... This––this is something he’s most grateful for because there is no other more supportive person than Tendou, who’s always cheering on him and is so very patient with him. No matter what happens, Tendou is always there for him, ready to forgive all his awkwardness and social incompetency, ready to explain, never getting angry for him not taking many hints or jokes. And it’s been like this for years. Sometimes Ushijima just can’t believe how happy he is, how _lucky_ he is, to be surrounded by amazing friends and having someone so special as Tendou.

He finally finishes his dinner and washes the dishes, makes himself another mug of tea and grabs a book, then nestles comfortably on the couch. He got the book from Reon, a new criminal story from under the pen of one of Ushijima’s favorite authors. He starts reading and soon gets so immersed with the story he forgets about the outside world and doesn’t even hear the door to their apartment opening and Tendou walking in. He comes back to reality only when he feels warm arms embrace him from behind, encircling around his neck. He gets a soft kiss on the cheek and then feels Tendou’s one rubbing against his own.

“I’m baaaaack,” Tendou sing-songs, smiling. “How did you like my little surprise, Wakatoshiiii?”

Ushijima glances to the side, puts his hand on one of Tendou’s arm and rubs a couple of circles on it with his thumb. “Welcome back. It was delicious, I liked it very much. Thank you.”

“Daaaaw. I’m very happy, then! I tried so hard, man, so hard I thought I’d pass out making it taste good. You know what a ‘great’ cook I am,” Tendou laughs. “But my pancakes sure are amazing! I guess...?”

“I appreciate your effort, but please don’t make anything that would make you pass out. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Ushijima replies calmly but there’s a hint of a concern in his eyes. He’d rather eat some instant noodle soup than let Tendou overwork himself or anything. “And yes, your pancakes are indeed the best,” he agrees with a quiet chuckle, getting another quick peck on his cheek before Tendou leaves to unpack the shopping bags.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Tendou laughs softly.

He starts unpacking, humming some anime opening. Or at least that’s what Ushijima thinks it is. The redhead sometimes makes him watch some of his favorites and the melody rings a bell; he’s not one hundred percent sure, though. He tries his best to focus and pay attention to Tendou’s stories about his beloved characters, and to the episodes they watch and all but it still leaves him confused all the time––too much information, he’d say. Also, it’s not his thing, really, yet all of these make Tendou so happy so he does everything he can to remember as much as possible.

It doesn’t take long for Tendou to return and crash on their couch. Ushijima who went back to reading raises his arms so the other can get comfortable, and doesn’t even look at the redhead. And sure Tendou does make himself comfortable, placing his head on Ushijima’s lap and nuzzling his face in his stomach.

“Comfy and warm, as I love it,” Tendou sighs with pleasure, snuggling even closer. There’s a comfortable, familiar and calming silence between the two for a longer time before Tendou breaks it and mumbles in his boyfriend’s abdomen. “How was your day, Toshi? How was the practice?”

“Very intense but satisfying. I think the coach was pleased today.” Ushijima replies, puts the book aside and rests one of his hands on Tendou’s head, fingers stroking the red strands unconsciously. “And how was your day?”

“Oooh, great to hear! I’m sure you’ll become the ace again in no time! You deserve it! That’s Miracle Boy Wakatoshi for you, after all!” Tendou says enthusiastically, glancing at his boyfriend and catching a hint of a smile on his handsome face, and it makes him melt.

Ushijima’s smile is something he considers precious and beautiful, and he’s ready to do everything––okay, almost everything––to see it as often as possible. It’s not like it’s very rare, but it’s not that usual, either; not for others’ at least. Tendou considers himself the happiest person in the world knowing that the smile he loves so much is mostly reserved for him, and only him. Ah, he feels so special.

Ushijima’s fingers going through his hair, he purrs from pleasure and smiles widely, brightly, like an idiot. The other man doesn’t understand why but he isn’t concerned about the fact much. He often doesn’t follow Tendou’s actions or the flow and changes of his emotions, and that’s okay, that’s perfect. It’s one of the things that never stop amusing him and making him wonder.

“And my day was fine, I guess?” Tendou answers the previously asked question. “The school was okay, I handed in that project I worked my ass off on, and I hacked the dean’s computer.” There are mischievous sparkles in his eyes as he continues the story. He changes his position and lies on his back so now he faces Ushijima. He’s opening his mouth when suddenly he stops and bursts into laughter, seeing a deadly disapproval in Ushijima’s eyes, face and actually everything. “C’mon, just kidding!” He pokes the other’s cheek with his finger. “I wouldn’t do that, you know me!”

“I know you well enough to be positive that you certainly _would_ do that if given a chance.”

“Duh! Got me. But! I really didn’t, promise! The lunch break started...” Ushijima’s blank expression made Tendou laugh harder. He adores and loves Ushijima with all his heart and soul. He’s so dense sometimes if it goes to social interactions or telling jokes and irony apart from seriousness––it just makes him the most adorable, charming and interesting person Tendou has ever known. “Toshi, I swear I haven’t hacked any computer,” he says in a very serious tone after receiving a somehow confused blinking from his boyfriend when his laughter ceased a little. “Yet.” He adds quickly with impish look in his eyes. “Aaaaaanyway,” he changes the subject quickly, “after classes I came back, made dinner and was about to watch some anime but I realized a new issue of _Shounen Jump_ was released yesterday! How could I forget it, shame on me... So! I had to buy it, of course, but I was also thoughtful enough to check our food supplies and God bless me and my fabulousness because If I hadn’t, we’d so starve, Toshi. We’d be goners.”

As Tendou goes on, his voice is getting more and more dramatic, his arms moving vigorously and almost smacking Ushijima’s face once or twice. Thanks to Ushijima’s reflexes, though, he’s able to evade all unintentional attacks, always focused on every word that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth even though it’s sometimes difficult since Tendou tends to speak words in a speed close to the speed of light.

“I even bought ice cream for us!” Tendou exclaims with excitement. “Ain’t I the best?”

He looks so proud of himself even if it’s just about grocery shopping that Ushijima can’t help it but only sigh and smile gently. He can swear he sees Tendou freeze for a second, his eyes widening a little, glued to his face, and the moment later the smile on the redhead’s face becoming even brighter. There’s so much warmth radiating from him, so much love and trust and affection. No one’s ever given Ushijima so much positivity as Tendou has and in this very moment he wonders how will he ever repay him for everything he’s done for him.

He feels warm hands touching his face, slim fingers tracing random patterns on his cheeks. The fingertips brush his lips for a brief moment and then go back to caressing his skin. Ushijima takes one the hands and plants a butterfly kiss on it, first on the outside, then inside. It makes the redhead shiver as his cheeks get colored by the most delicate shade of pink.

“You should smile more, Toshi,” Tendou says softly, “you’re so much more beautiful when you do, you know.” He lifts up and sits, his face getting closer to the other’s. Ushijima can feel Tendou’s steady breath as he himself remains silent and looks deeply into the most beautiful brown eyes with a faint tint of red. Now he’s the one cupping Tendou’s face and stroking his cheeks with his thumb. “I love you. I love you very, very, so very much it hurts. And I’m so damn proud of you. My Miracle.” Satori speaks as their foreheads meet and so do their lips seconds later.

The kiss is slow and tender, lazy, with no haste. They let themselves get lost in this blissful moment. Tendou purrs in Ushijima’s lips and smiles like a goofball. His arms circle around the ex-ace of Shiratorizawa and he sinks in the beloved warmth, the warmth that feels like safety and home.

“Thank you, Satori.” Wakatoshi’s voice is quiet and soft in comparison to the hug he returns; it’s firm and strong, filled with promises of protection and love. “Your words... mean a lot to me. And I mean it. Thank you.”

Ushijima is not a man of words, he speaks through actions. Tendou doesn’t think he’s ever heard an ‘I love you’ from his boyfriend’s mouth but he truly doesn’t mind. Of course, hearing the actual thing would be nice, oh so nice, but he doesn’t need words to know what Ushijima feels. He _shows_ it. In the simple gestures like everyday’s ‘good morning’ kiss on the cheek. Or slow rubs on his back before going to sleep. All the hugs and cuddles. Or stroking his hair with his fingers, or his hand with his thumb. Making him breakfast after a jog. And hot cocoa. Or taking him on a walk from time to time and stepping by their favorite little sweet-shop for chocolate ice creams Tendou loves so much. The support he gets from him, and all times he picked up Tendou’s broken pieces and helped him stand up again after a fall. How Ushijima tries so hard to understand all of his awkwardness and isn’t disgusted with the creepy side of his, or all other flaws he has––and he has plenty. How he tries to remember his favorite character’s names. It all speaks louder than any words and confessions.

But what Ushijima says makes Tendou’s heart skip a beat anyway and he drowns more in the hug. He really is the luckiest man in the world, without a doubt.

“Can I lie and use your lap as a pillow a little more, Toshi?”

“Of course. You never have to ask.”

Ushijima gets a quick kiss on the lips and cheek as well, and then Tendou is sprawled on the sofa, his head on his boyfriend’s lap again. Ushijima picks up a blanket that’s next to him and covers Tendou to make sure he’s warm and won’t catch a cold.

“Thank you.” Tendou smiles and hides his face in Ushijima’s abdomen once more.

There’s comfortable silence between them again and Ushijima comes back to his book; he holds it with one hand only, his other one stroking Tendou’s hair, leaving it only to turn a page. Soon enough, the soft snoring can be heard and later some incomprehensible words leave the redhead’s lips.

Ushijima looks at the sleeping man. How did he call him? “My Miracle”? He smiles and shakes his head slightly. He could say the same about Tendou. He’s Ushijima’s Miracle, more than Tendou realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this thing long ago and didn't have the courage to publish it. but now i decided to do it because... why not? 
> 
> i hope you liked it! (also sorry for any mistakes if there were any TAT)
> 
> feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://moriano.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mori_galilea) :)
> 
> have a great day/night! ♥


End file.
